harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucius Malfoy
, Chapter 15, Lucius was aged 41 when he gave an interview on Sunday 8 September 1995 (which took place six days after 2 September). This would narrow down a date of birth to between 9 September 1953 and 8 September 1954. But according to , Chapter 33, he was still a Prefect and student in September 1971. If he was born before 1 September 1954, he would have graduated by then. If he was born between 1 September 1954 and the 8 September 1954, he would still be a student (but in the seventh and final year and he was not made Head Boy and stayed a Prefect).}} |Death = |Other Names = Prefect |Blood status = Pure-blood |Family = Narcissa Malfoy Draco Malfoy |School = Hogwarts School |School House = Slytherin |Wand = Elm and dragon heartstring |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Occupation = School governor of Hogwarts School |Loyalty = Death Eaters }}Lucius Malfoy was a pure-blood wizard. He was the husband of Narcissa Malfoy and the father of Draco Malfoy, and he was educated at Hogwarts School in Slytherin House. He joined the Death Eaters and participated in the First Wizarding War, but avoided Azkaban when during Voldemort's first downfall by saying he had acted under the Imperius Curse. He joined the Board of Governors at Hogwarts School and gave Ginevra Weasley the Diary of Tom Riddle to sabotage Arthur Weasley's career and open the Chamber of Secrets for the second time. Lucius joined Voldemort during the Second Wizarding War, but he was punished when he failed Voldemort at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Lucius was imprisoned in Azkaban but Voldemort wanted to punish him too, and forced Draco to join the Death Eaters. He humiliated them and thought very low of the family, and they abandoned him during the Battle of Hogwarts. Because he had defected, he avoided Azkaban for the second time. Biography Early life He was an old friend of Walden Macnair. First Wizarding War Peaceful years 1981 - 1991 At the end of the First Wizarding War, Lucius was one of the first say that Voldemort controlled him through the Imperius Curse. That was true of a few witches and wizards, but it was not true of the Malfoy family. Many willing Death Eaters would claim they were bewitched to avoid punishment for their crimes. Arthur Weasley was one of those he failed to persuade, and he would later say that Lucius had never needed an excuse to join the Dark side. 1992 - 1993 Lucius was not in favour of a new law proposed by Arthur called the Muggle Protection Act. Arthur was conducting raids in search of Dark artefacts, and he thought he was going to conduct a raid at Malfoy Manor. He concocted a plan to ruin Arthur's career and get the law scrapped, by giving Arthur's daughter Tom Riddle's Diary. He hoped it would lead to the opening of the Chamber of Secrets for the second time and prove that Arthur was incompetent for creating laws. He then began selling Dark artefacts in case Arthur conducted a raid at the house. He took Draco to Borgin and Burkes and accepted a price for a few of the artefacts. At Flourish and Blotts during Gilderoy Lockhart's book signing, he saw Arthur and the Weasley family and they spoke. He insulted Arthur using Ginevra Weasley's second-hand Transfiguration book. He and Arthur then had a fight and knocked into a bookshelf, causing heavy books to fall. Lucius was hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools by the time Rubeus Hagrid separated them. Lucius managed to put Tom Riddle's Diary in Ginny's cauldron before leaving when he gave her second-hand Transfiguration book back. The plan was successful because Ginny opened the Chamber of Secrets and Lucius told Draco not to get involved and let the Heir do what they wanted. He would not tell Draco a lot about it because he thought Draco would look suspicious, but he shared how it was opened the first time 50 years ago, a student was killed and the person responsible was probably sent to Azkaban. In December, Arthur raided Malfoy Manor in search of Dark artefacts but Lucius had a secret chamber under the drawing-room floor and they found near-enough nothing. By then, Lucius was Chairman of the Board of Governors. He gave an interview about Arthur Weasley when he was fined for enchanting a flying car, calling for Arthur's resignation and Muggle Protection Act to be scrapped because he had proven incompetent in law. He sent a copy of the article to Draco, who found it very funny. In April, Lucius used two further petrifications to suspend Dumbledore. He forced the Board of Governors to sign an Order of Suspension under threat and headed to Hagrid's Hut to give it to Dumbledore. Cornelius Fudge was at the Hut to take Rubeus Hagrid to Azkaban because he was thought to be responsible for opening the Chamber of Secrets the first time. Lucius insulted Hagrid and he and Fudge objected to Dumbledore's suspension. But the decision of the Board was final and Dumbledore told everybody he won't truly be gone at Hogwarts so long people stay loyal to him. Lucius called it an "admirable sentiment" and spoke of Dumbledore's "highly individual way of running things". Hagrid guessed Lucius had threatened the Board, and Dumbledore had thought the same but was unable to prove it. In May, the governors heard about Ginny supposedly being killed and reinstated Dumbledore, telling him Lucius had threatened them to get him suspended. Lucius heard Dumbledore and headed to tell him he had broken the suspension and he had to leave. Dumbledore told Lucius he was reinstated and he knew he had illegally bribed the Board. He then told Lucius how the Chamber of Secrets was found and closed, Ginny was saved and Tom Riddle's Diary was responsible, implying he knew Lucius was behind it. Harry told Lucius he had deduced he gave Ginny the Diary in Flourish and Blotts. Lucius suddenly had to leave in defeat and having brought Dobby for an unknown reason, forced the House-elf to follow. Harry chased Lucius who was kicking Dobby and gave him the Diary back. It had a sock on it and Lucius ripped it off. Dobby caught the sock, leaving Lucius frozen in shock because he knew Dobby was now free. He berated and lunged at Harry, causing Dobby to intervene and throw Lucius down the stairs. Lucius gave up and fled the scene. Lucius was later sacked by the Board of Governors. 1993-1994 1994-1995 Second Wizarding War Failure Time in Azkaban Escape Battle of Hogwarts Later life Appearance He had a pale, pointed face, and grey eyes. Character Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Death Eaters Category:Slytherins